Taking The Plunge
by silverice90
Summary: Shizuru decides it's time to conquer her fear, but something else happens she doesn't expect too.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking the Plunge**

**A/N: This is a shiznat that I thought of after a dream that I had one night. It took a while for me to think of a way to write it, but here's the first chapter. Enjoy! =]**

Shizuru Fujino has always been afraid of the water, mainly due to the fact that she never learned how to swim. As a child she would see all of the other kids laughing and having a good time at the pools, while she sat on the deck and read a book. Sure she wanted to join them, but the constant fear of drowning always stopped her.

Occasionally she would sit on the edge and put her feet in, and at times she would go to the shallow end of the pool, there her feet could touch the bottom, and she could enjoy some of the games her friends would enjoy.

Now the brunette was sitting at a small lake she found that day while walking around in the woods, as she sat there looking at the peaceful water in front of her, she decided that if she was ever going to get over her fear of swimming, she would have to take matters into her own hands. Taking off her shirt and shorts, Shizuru walked into the lake in her lavender underwear. She gradually made her way into the lake, the water covering her ankles, then her legs, and up her knees. The brunette was now standing knee deep in the lake.

"Ara, this isn't so bad." She thought.

Shizuru kept her cool while she was standing in the cool lake. When she moved deeper into the water, she started to become more nervous. 'Maybe I should forget about this and go back.' She thought to herself.

''No, I have to do this." She said shaking off the thought, and walked deeper into the lake, until she was close to the center. She couldn't feel the mushy sand of the lake between her toes, and her body tensed up slightly.

"Don't freak out, you can do this." She said to herself, trying not to panic. Taking a deep breath Shizuru pushed herself a little more than she intended. Instead of feeling the sandy bottom of the lake beneath her feet, the brunette felt nothing at all. Shizuru started panicking trying to find her footing in the lake.

"Ah!" The brunette screamed, her arms thrashing about in the water.

Shizuru could feel herself going under, but tried to avoid it by kicking with her already tired legs. "Someone help me!" Shizuru cried out hoping there was someone out there.

The brunette head bobbed in and out of the water, gasping for breath, at the same time swallowing large amounts of lake water. She opened her eyes for a brief second and swore she someone running into the lake towards her.

"_Help…" _Shizuru tried to call out before she blacked out into the water.

Natsuki was taking a joy ride through her favorite woods. When she arrived at her favorite spot she parked her Ducati alongside a tree hidden in a bush so it wouldn't be seen. The blunette continued walking through the woods, taking in all its peaceful sounds.

Natsuki enjoyed coming here; it was so much different than the city's loud noises and busy streets. The woods just always seem peaceful and serene to the blunette. She tried to make it out here at least once a week maybe two if she really needed it.

There was this little lake area that especially held the bikers interest, she had always walked by it, but never found the time to just sit and relax with her feet in the water. Today, Natsuki planned to enjoy that a little bit. She could see the lake from her spot in the woods, and it looked amazing to her. Picking up her pace she walked down the hill to the lake. Natsuki was expecting to be the only one at the lake, since she'd never seen anyone else there before. But what the biker did see was not what she had anticipated.

When the brunette was closer to the lake, she saw a woman thrashing about in the middle of the lake, Natsuki quickly ran down the bottom, pulling off her backpack.

"Help!" Natsuki heard the woman scream right before her head was no longer visible. Natsuki immediately jumped into the water to save the woman, when she was close to the middle she took a deep breath and dove under.

The lake water wasn't very invisible underwater, but Natsuki tried to make out what she could. Looking around she tried to spot the woman, but she was nowhere to be found. Needing air, Natsuki swam to the top just long enough to take another deep breath and dove right back into the lake. She swam a little deeper and looked around. To her right, she saw the woman, her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving anymore. Natsuki swam to her, and wrap one of her arms around the woman's waist to pull her up.

Natsuki swam back to shore as fast as she could, but it was hard because of the extra weight. When she made to the shore line, she laid the brunette down.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Natsuki asked panicky. She moved her head down to listen for the brunettes breathing. She didn't hear anything, so Natsuki did the only thing she could think of.

The blunette remembered CPR from her health class. She tilted the woman's head and opened her mouth slightly. _'She's really pretty…" _Natsuki thought with a blush on her cheeks. _'No, I can't think about that now!'_ The blunette shook away those thoughts and connected her lips to the woman beneath her. Natsuki breathed into the woman twice, then placed her hands on her chest and pushed firmly.

*cough cough* the brunette below her coughed up water and moved her head to the side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsuki asked lifting the woman's head a little bit. Before the brunette could answer, she fainted. _'Damn it.' _ Natsuki thought picking up the woman bridal style and running back to her bike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking the Plunge**

A/N: Here it is, chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long to post again, school and life got in the way. Hope you guys enjoy this one too. I even made it a bit longer =]

* * *

When the blunette got to her Ducati she gently placed the brunette sideways on her bike. Natsuki then grabbed her spare helmet from the back and placed it on the woman. Making sure she was alright, the blunette put on her own helmet, started her bike and drove out of the woods. The biker was trying her hardest to keep the brunette on the bike as she darted through traffic, trying to get to the hospital.

"Hang on, we're almost there." Natsuki said through her helmet. When she parked her bike at the emergency entrance, she picked up the woman and ran through the doors.

"Where's Dr. Sagisawa!" Natsuki yelled at the receptionist while holding the brunette in her arms. A couple of minutes later, a doctor with short lavender hair rushed out from emergency and approached the blunette.

"Natsuki, what's wrong, what happened?" The doctor asked frantically.

"This woman was drowning in a lake in the woods I go too, I got her out but she's unconscious. Yohko, you have to help her." Natsuki said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay, let me get some nurses to bring her to one of the rooms, put her on the gurney. Stay here alright Natsuki; I'll come back out when she's stable." Yohko said as nurses were taking the unconscious brunette to the emergency rooms.

Natsuki nodded her head and took a seat in the one of the chairs and waited until Yohko came back out. While she was waiting, Natsuki felt her phone vibrating. She looked at it and saw that Mai was calling her, so she answered.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Natsuki where are you? You were supposed to help me get ready for the karaoke party tonight."

'_Damn, I forgot about the stupid party tonight.' _Natsuki thought to herself.

"Sorry Mai, I'm kind of at the hospital right now." Natsuki said without thinking.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?" Mai said practically screaming in Natsuki ear.

"Dammit Mai stop yelling, yes I'm fine." The blunette said rubbing her ears.

"Then why are you at the hospital?"

"When I was in the woods walking around, I went to the lake that's there to just be by myself for a while, but when I got there I saw a woman almost drowning, so I jumped in and saved her, but she was unconscious so I brought her to the hospital so Yohko can look at her. Now I'm just waiting to make sure she's alright." Natsuki explained to Mai so she wouldn't be completely worried about her.

"Oh, okay well that's very nice of you Natsuki. I didn't know you could be so nice to someone you didn't know. She's probably attractive too isn't she?" Mai said chuckling a little bit.

"Baka, why the hell would that matter?" Natsuki said getting a little annoyed.

"Hahaha, I was kidding Natsuki, no need to get defensive. Anyway, you're off the hook for now, call me when you hear something, and tell Yohko I said hi."

"Alright, I will. Bye Mai." Natsuki said and hung up the phone. After she put her phone back in her pocket, she started watching whatever was on the TV while she waited.

The blunette must have dozed off because she woke up to see Yohko shaking her gently awake.

"Sorry to wake you Natsuki." Yohko said smiling.

"No, that's alright." Natsuki said stretching. "How is she?"

"She's going to be alright, she's lucky you got to her in time. I had to give her some fluids, but she's resting now if you'd like to see her."

"Thanks Yohko." Natsuki said walking to the nurse who was taking her to the room. When Natsuki looked into the room, she saw the brunette she saved sleeping rather peacefully, or as peaceful as one could get in a hospital bed. Natsuki sat down in the on the chairs that was next to the bed, and stared at the mystery woman.

'_She really is beautiful. _The brunette thought, and as she felt her face heat up a little bit. Shaking the thought out of her mind, the blunette decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to drink, and clear her head a little.

Shizuru's eyes fluttered open slowly as she woke up. She felt like she had been sleeping for ages. When her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the room she realized that she was in a very strange room. She tried to sit up more, but was hindered when she looked down and saw an IV sticking out of her arm. Looking around a little more she saw that she was in fact in a hospital room. "Ara, how did I end up here?" Shizuru said softly.

The brunette heard a knock on the door as she began to sit up more to get comfortable. "Come in." She said to the person behind the door.

"Hello I'm Yohko Sagisawa, I'm your doctor for today.

"Ara, hello Sagisawa-Sensei, my name is Shizuru Fujino." Shizuru said as she and her doctor shook hands.

"Ara, doctor could you tell me why and how I am in the hospital." Shizuru asked.

"Yes I can, that's one of the reasons why I'm here actually." Yohko said smiling at her patient. "If Natsuki was here, she could help me fill in some of the blanks though."

"Ara, who is Natsuki?"

"Oh, she's a friend of mine, she's actually the one who saved you and brought you here." Yohko explained. "Fujino-San, do you remember being at a lake in the woods?"

Shizuru thought hard about what happened when she was in the water. She remembered going into the lake and not being able to stay above water as it was crashing into her. She also remembered going under and not coming back up. There was also someone else there too, she remembered being dragged out of the water, and then she blacked out. That person must have been the same person the doctor told her about. Natsuki… What a pretty name.

"Fujino-San…" Yohko said to the dazed woman.

"Ara, yes I'm sorry Sagisawa-Sensei. I do remember being at the lake, I was trying to teach myself how to swim, so I could get over my long time fear of the water. I don't think it worked out pretty well though, considering I'm in the hospital." Shizuru said chuckling a little bit.

There was another knock on the door, and Yohko went to answer it. "Natsuki how nice of you to finally join us." Yohko teased as she let her friend inside.

"Oi, I just went to get something to drink. I wasn't gone that long was I?" Natsuki asked, with a slight blush on her face.

'_Ara, So this is my savior. Natsuki is very cute when she blushes.' _Shizuru thought smiling of ways to get her savior to blush more for her.

"Natsuki, this is Shizuru Fujino. I told her that you were the one who saved her from the lake and brought her here. I'll let you answer any more questions she may have for you." Yohko told her friend, who was obviously blushing at the thought of being a savior for someone. "Oh, Fujino-San, if you are doing better, you are free to go back home. I'm sure Natsuki wouldn't mind taking you home." Yohko smiled at her patient.

"No problem at all." Natsuki said.

"Arigatou Sagisawa-Sensei" Shizuru smiled.

"Great, I'll have a nurse come in and take out your IV. Have a good day girls." The doctor said before leaving the room to the two women to talk for the first time.

When Yohko left, Natsuki didn't know what to do. She just stood there, looking everywhere but at Shizuru.

Shizuru could tell that Natsuki was very nervous; truth was that she was nervous as well. Instead of sitting in awkward silence, Shizuru decided to break it.

"Ara, Thank you Natsuki for saving my life." Shizuru said sweetly.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru smiling face, and was almost at a loss for words, she managed to pull herself together enough to go sit down in the chair next to her. "No problem, I couldn't just let you drown out there. It was a natural response." Natsuki said shyly.

"So does Natsuki always go around saving people from lakes? I thought I was special for a moment" Shizuru whimpered teasing the blunette.

"What? No! You were the first person I've never jumped into a lake to save. Please don't cry." Natsuki said quickly trying not to make Shizuru sad.

"So, I am special to Natsuki?" Shizuru said frowning just a bit.

"Yeah sure, you're special to me." Natsuki said without thinking.

"Great, then Natsuki will let me take her on a date." Shizuru said grinning at her savior.

"Wait, what? W-why would you want to take me on a date?"

"I want to show you my thanks for saving me today."

"But you don't have to take me out as a thank you." Natsuki tried to argue a point, but she didn't want to upset Shizuru again.

"Am I too ugly for Natsuki to go on a date with?" Shizuru said burrowing her face in her hands, pretending to be crying.

"What, no you're not ugly at all." Natsuki said frantically.

"Yes I am, I'm ugly that's why Natsuki won't go out with me."

"No, you're very beautiful." Natsuki said sitting next to the brunette on the bed.

"Really, you think I'm beautiful?" Shizuru looked up slightly, even sniffling for extra effect.

"Yes, I think you're very beautiful." Natsuki said blushing like crazy.

"So Natsuki will go out with me?" Shizuru said looking at Natsuki.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you."

"Yay!" Shizuru exclaimed throwing her arms at Natsuki, giving her a big hug. Natsuki froze when Shizuru hugged her. Natsuki hugged Shizuru back and both girls felt something of a spark between them. They released each other as soon as they heard another knock at the door.

"Hello, I'm the nurse, I'm here to remove your IV so you can go home Fujino-San. " The nurse smiled. After the nurse removed Shizuru's IV, she told the brunette that she could get dressed and she was free to leave.

Shizuru got out of bed to get dressed, her back was facing Natsuki, and the blunette got a full view of Shizuru's silky smooth back. Natsuki became very flustered and she stood abruptly.

"I'll be right outside." Natsuki said as she rushed out the door and stood outside.

When Shizuru finished, she stepped outside and saw Natsuki leaning against the wall looking down, her face was still a little flushed.

"Ara, is Natsuki ready?" Shizuru asked smiling at the blunette.

"Yeah, let's get home." Natsuki smiled back.

They walked out of the hospital in a comfortable silence. When they got outside, Shizuru was wondering what kind of car Natsuki drove. "What kind of car does Natsuki drive?" Shizuru asked looking around the parking lot.

"Hm? Oh I don't have an actual car per say…" Natsuki said trailing off, she wasn't sure if Shizuru would want to ride on her bike.

"Ara, Then what does Natsuki drive?" Shizuru asked.

"It's over here." They walked around a few cars in the lot, before Natsuki and Shizuru were standing in front of the blunette's vehicle. Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw what Natsuki drove. The brunette never thought she would ride on a motorcycle. "This is what you drive?" Shizuru asked a little afraid.

"Yeah, this is probably my most prized possession; I've had it since I was 16." Natsuki looked at Shizuru smiling. "You're not afraid are you?"

"Maybe just a little, I've never ridden on one of these before."

"It's safe, I promise. I have an extra helmet in the back, and if you still feel scared you can just hold on to me really tight. I won't even speed like I usually do." Natsuki said laughing a little bit.

Shizuru thought about what the blunette said about holding on to her if she got scared, and Shizuru ultimately got excited about being able to wrap her arms around Natsuki.

"Okay, I trust Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at the biker.

"Great, here you go." Natsuki said handing Shizuru her helmet, and mounted her bike putting on her own helmet. Shizuru was at a loss for words when she looked at Natsuki on her bike, all she could do was stare at the woman in front of her.

Natsuki turned her head to look at Shizuru, and smiled. "Are you ready?" Shizuru snapped out of her daze, put on the helmet and sat on the bike, wrapping her around Natsuki's waist.

"Hang on tight." Natsuki said as she started her bike and drove out of the parking lot.

The drive to Shizuru's apartment didn't take very long at all. Shizuru would give Natsuki directions as they drove so the blunette wouldn't get lost. Shizuru would distract herself every once and a while by letting her hands roam across Natsuki's stomach, being very discreet of course, making it seem like she was just trying to hold on.

Natsuki on the other hand was getting redder every time she felt Shizuru's hands grip across her waist. _'Calm down Natsuki, she's just nervous about being on the bike; she's not purposely trying to feel you up.'_ Natsuki said to herself over and over again.

When they finally made it Shizuru's apartment, Natsuki cut her engine and lifted off her helmet. Shizuru did the same and handed over the helmet to Natsuki.

"Ara, thank you again for everything Natsuki."

"You don't have to thank me again Shizuru, it wasn't a problem. Just don't do it again." Natsuki said looking at the brunette.

Shizuru giggled and went in to hug the biker one last time for the day.

"Don't forget about our date tomorrow Natsuki." Shizuru said with her trademark smile.

"I won't, do you want me to meet you here?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru nodded "How about noon?"

"Okay, sounds good to me." The blunette said. "See you tomorrow Shizuru." Natsuki said putting her helmet back on and starting her engine. Shizuru waved goodbye to Natsuki before going inside to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, everyone I'm not dead I promise. As always life got in the way of me writing and posting. School has kept me very busy, and I finally found myself a job so that makes me double busy, but I managed to write this little chapter, the next one though will be a bit longer I promise. Hopefully you'll all find this one enjoyable until then. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this despite the lack of updates, and to everyone who is new reading this. Your support has really helped to write this chapter, so please enjoy and review xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or its characters. **

Natsuki's ride back home was peaceful, but all the same still nerve-wracking. She couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful brunette she had just left, and the promise she made to go out with her tomorrow. She made it back to her apartment in one piece, parked her bike in the garage and made her way upstairs. As soon as the blunette opened the door she was dragged inside.

"What the hell!" Natsuki shouted as she looked down to see Nina, her 16 year old little sister staring at her angrily.

"Don't what the hell me Natsuki, why were you at the hospital today, and why didn't you call me?" Nina exclaimed.

"I wasn't there for myself Nina, didn't Mai tell you what happened." Natsuki asked glaring at her best friend who was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Mai looked up from her book and smirked at her friend. "Hey don't look at me, she's your sister."

"Whatever. Look Nina I went to the lake today just to get away for a little bit, and there was a girl almost drowning, so I took her to the hospital. It was nothing really." Natsuki explained, sitting down on the couch next to Mai, resting her head on the back of the couch, eyes closed.

"It was nothing? Natsuki you saved her life. That's a pretty big deal." Mai stated.

"Yeah it must be, since Shizuru asked me out for lunch tomorrow."

Natsuki almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Mai shaking her with enthusiasm.

"Natsuki you have a date!" The red head shouted with glee.

"No! It's not a date; she just wants to thank me for saving her that's all." Natsuki tried to explain while shaking her friend off her arm.

"Since when do you date Natsuki?" Nina asked staring at her sister questionably.

"I don't, it's not a date I told you that!" The blunette yelled, face flushing a little bit.

"You can call it whatever you want Natsuki, but you still have a date." Mai teased.

"Whatever." Natsuki huffed before going to her room for the night.

* * *

Shizuru had finished her shower and dressed into her night clothes, when she decided to check her voicemail. She had 2 voicemails on her machine, all from her cousin Erstin.

'_Shizuru, it's me. Give me a call when you get this.'_

The next message was sent 3 hours later.

'_Shizuru, it's been three hours and you haven't called me back. It never takes you this long to call be back. Are you okay?"_

Shizuru decided it would be best to call her cousin back before she got another worried call or a equally worried cousin at her doorstep. She was too tired to deal with her cousin in person. Laying down on her bed, the brunette picked up her phone and dialed her worried cousins number. She didn't need to wait long though, on the second ring she heard how worried her little cousin was.

"Shizuru, are you okay?" Shizuru heard her cousin shout through the phone.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer your phone? It's not like you to not do that, unless it's that stalker girl who keeps bugging you." Erstin was asking too many questions for Shizuru to answer at once, so she had to ease her worry quickly.

"I'm fine Erstin, really. I just had an accident earlier today, but I'm fine now I promise." The tired brunette tried to explain.

"What kind of accident Shizuru?"

"I was trying to get over my fear of the water, but I ended up getting way over my head so to speak, but, really Erstin I'm fine." Shizuru said, trying not to fall asleep.

"Okay, but what happened Shizuru? Please tell me you didn't actually try swimming."

"I did." Shizuru said nonchalantly.

"Shizuru, you could have died! Why would you do something so crazy?" Erstin practically shouted in her cousin's ear.

"Erstin, don't shout please, I've had a long day. And as I said before, I'm perfectly fine now. If it wasn't for Natsuki I probably wouldn't be here though."

"Who's Natsuki?" Erstin asked.

"Natsuki is the person who saved me today, she took me to the hospital and stayed with me the whole time. " Shizuru said, her mind drifting back the blunette.

"Sounds like you have a crush on your savior, my dear cousin." Erstin said chuckling a bit.

"Ara, maybe you're right." Shizuru said drifting off into Natsuki-land. Then decided it would be best if she just went to sleep, she did have a date the next day.

"Erstin, I'm going to go to bed now, I promise I'll call you tomorrow." Shizuru told her cousin.

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. Good night cousin."

"Good night." The brunette said, shutting her phone and placing back on her nightstand. The rest of her thoughts that night consisted of the beautiful blunette who saved her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I swear I'm not dead I promise! I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story and has sent me messages and reviews asking me to update. It's been a really long few months since I last posted, between work and school. I couldn't find time to write. Then my flash drive with the first version of this chapter broke so I had to start over, but I like this version more than the other, so I hope you all enjoy! Thank you again! =D (And this is way longer than any other chapter I wrote)**

Shizuru woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed, despite the fact that she was hospitalized the day before. She couldn't help but think that Natsuki had a hand in her current relaxed state of mind. The brunette smiled when she thought about Natsuki, everything about the blunette made Shizuru want to just hug her and not let go, from her tough-like attitude to the cute blushes she gets when Shizuru teases her.

"Ara, I'll have to make sure to see one of Natsuki's blushes today on our date."

Shizuru giggled to herself as she got out of bed to get ready for her date with Natsuki. After stretching a bit, she walked into the bathroom and drew herself a bath. Checking to make sure the water was a perfect lukewarm temperature she got in and let the water relax her muscles from yesterday. Shizuru wasn't really surprised that she was so sore after what happened the day before, so she laid back, closed her eyes and enjoyed her bath. Some time had passed and the brunette noticed that the water was getting cold, she opened her eyes and looked over at the wall clock, it was almost 11 o'clock.

"Ara, I must have been more tired than I thought. " Shizuru said. After cleaning up some more, she dried off and wrapped her favorite lavender towel around herself and went back into her bedroom to find clothes to change into. Shizuru decided on a pair of jeans and a light purple sweater. It was now 11:30 and Natsuki would be picking her up in a half an hour. _'I wonder if Natsuki is awake now." _ Shizuru wondered, wanting to call her, but then she realized she didn't have Natsuki's number.

(A/N: That was my fault he he.)

Instead the brunette went into the kitchen and made some tea, waiting patiently for Natsuki to arrive.

Natsuki was sleeping peacefully in her bed, dreaming about Mayo (because she just would) when she heard her door fly open and someone jumping on her very forcefully. "What the hell!" Natsuki screamed at the person who just jumped on her bed, it was Nina. "Nina, what the hell are you doing jumping on me like that?" Natsuki shouted angrily.

"The better question is why are you still sleeping Natsuki?" The blunette looked up to see Mai standing in the doorway with her arms folded, glaring at her friend. "You're going to be late for your date with Shizuru now get up."

"I'm up now okay, and how many times do I have to say it's not a date." Natsuki said getting out of bed. "Besides, shouldn't you guys be at the Café by now? Natsuki asked questioningly.

"We're going now, we just wanted to wake you up first Onee-san." Nina said waking out of the room.

"Hmm, well I'm up now, you can leave now so I can get ready and pick up Shizuru.

"You should bring her to the Café so we can meet her Natsuki, and let her know what she's in for when it comes to you." Mai teased with a grin on her face.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad." Natsuki said trying to defend herself.

"If you say so Natsuki, but you have to remember that your friends and family have to approve of her as well." Mai said laughing. She really did love giving her best friend a hard time.

"Yeah whatever I'll bring her by, but I can't really do that if you keep standing here talking to me." Natsuki said playfully pushing Mai out of her room.

"Hey, no need to be so pushy, see you later Natsuki.

After Mai and Nina left, Natsuki took a quick shower and changed into her clothes, a pair a blue jeans and a black V neck t-shirt with her silver wolf necklace that Nina got her for her birthday the year before, and a blue jean jacket.

After she changed she grabbed her keys, and spare helmet from the closet and headed over to Shizuru's apartment.

Natsuki parked her bike at Shizuru's apartment complex and ran upstairs to the brunette's door, looking at her watch. She had gotten there five minutes late, thanks to traffic. _'Please don't let her be upset.'_ The blunette said knocking on the door, waiting for a response. She didn't have to wait long at all, the door opened and she was greeted by the same beautiful pair of Crimson eyes she had first seen the day before.

Then Natsuki's gaze went to the brunette's appearance. Shizuru's purple sweater and blue jeans clung to her body in just the right way, it was simple, but Shizuru made it look absolutely perfect in Natsuki's eyes.

Noticing that Natsuki was in fact checking her out, Shizuru decided to play around a little bit. "Ara, is Natsuki okay? Does Natsuki not like what I'm wearing?" Shizuru said with a slight sadness in her voice, obviously teasing the girl standing in front of her.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance when she heard Shizuru say that. "What? No you look amazing, you really do. I'm sorry for staring like that." Natsuki said nervously with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ara, Natsuki is very sweet, but she should know I was only teasing." Shizuru said giggling.

"Hey that's not fair; I thought I hurt your feelings." Natsuki said folding her arms across her chest with a slight pout. _'She's so cute when she does that.' _Shizuru thought to herself, resisting the urge to hug the girl in front of her.

"Ara, is my Natsuki ready for our date?" The brunette asked brightly. _'My Natsuki' that sounds heavenly.'_ Shizuru thought.

'_Why did it sound so nice when Shizuru called me hers?' _Natsuki thought fighting back a blush. "Yeah I'm ready when you are." The blunette smiled sweetly.

Walking down to Natsuki's bike, Shizuru linked her arm with Natsuki's.

"Don't worry Natsuki you could never hurt my feelings." The brunette said looking into Natsuki's stunning emerald eyes and smiled. Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat a little bit, and smiled back.

"That's good, because I never intend to." Now it was Shizuru's turn to feel her heart skip at Natsuki's words. She even felt her face grow hotter, luckily Natsuki didn't notice this. When they got to the bike, Natsuki helped Shizuru put on her helmet, then she put on her helmet, and they both settled on the Ducati. Natsuki started the engine and called back to Shizuru though her helmet "Hang on tight." She felt Shizuru tighten her grip around her waist and took that as a signal that she was ready so she pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the café.

The entire ride Shizuru kept her grip tight around Natsuki's waist, she could feel the blunette's firm abdominal muscles under her fingers. _'I could get used to this.' _ She thought smiling.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's hands on her stomach, and she was desperately trying to control her breathing so she wouldn't crash her bike. _'What's wrong with you Kuga, Shizuru is not feeling you up, get a hold of yourself.' _Taking a few deep breathes; Natsuki was able to focus more on the road.

A couple of minutes passed and they made it to Mai's Café in one piece, Natsuki got off the bike first, taking off her helmet, then helped Shizuru's with hers. Putting Shizuru's in the back compartment, and hanging hers on the handlebars.

"Here we are. This is my best friend's restaurant, she's a pretty amazing cook, you'll love it." Natsuki said helping Shizuru off the bike.

"It looks wonderful, I can't wait." Shizuru said with excitement. They walked into the café and they were greeted by a voice at first "Welcome to Mai's!" When the girl came out, Shizuru was shocked to say the least. The hostess looked almost exactly like Natsuki, she had the same striking blue hair, and facial features, the only main difference were their eyes, hers were a golden color.

"Onee-san, you finally made it, Mai was starting to get impatient." Nina said grabbing two menu's from the stand.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters. Nina this is Fujino, Shizuru. Shizuru this is my little sister Wang, Nina."

"It's nice to meet you Fujino-san." Nina said bowing politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Nina-chan, and please you can call me Shizuru." Shizuru smiled at the younger girl.

Nina smiled back and turned to her sister. "Do you want your regular booth Onee-san?"

"Yeah that's fine Nina." Natsuki said and she and Shizuru followed Nina to a booth in the back by the window. They sat across from each other and Nina gave them their menus. "What would you like to drink?" Nina asked both women.

"I'll take a coke." Natsuki said still looking over the menu, even though she already knew what she was going to order.

"Ara, I'll have some green tea if you have it." Shizuru said.

"Alright, I'll go get those for you, and I'll let Mai know you're here." Nina smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"So Natsuki, tell me about yourself." Shizuru said looking at her date.

Natsuki looked up from her menu and gave Shizuru her full attention. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

"Ara, what does Natsuki do for a living?" Shizuru asked curious to know whatever Natsuki had to say.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a teacher." Natsuki said with a small laugh rubbing the back of her head.

"Ara, why is that so surprising?" Shizuru asked laughing along with Natsuki.

"Come on, can you honestly imagine me as a teacher, my patience isn't that high."

"I think Natsuki could be a very good teacher. What is it that you teach?" The brunette asked smiling.

Natsuki felt her face flush a little at Shizuru's compliment. "Thanks, and I teach Chemistry at Fuuka High school.

"Ara, that's pretty impressive if I must say Natsuki, I think Chemistry fits you quite well actually." Shizuru said as Nina made her way back to the table with their drinks.

"Why do you say that?" Natsuki asked, taking a sip of her coke.

"It just seems like Natsuki has a liking to blowing things up from time to time." Shizuru said giggling softly behind her hand.

Nina heard this and starting laughing very hard. "You don't know the half of it Shizuru."

"Shut up Nina." Natsuki muttered while giving her sister her famous death glare, which didn't seem to have an effect, since the little blunette was still laughing.

"Ara, what does Nina-chan mean?" Shizuru asked slightly confused.

Nina stopped laughing long enough to tell Shizuru what was so funny. "After Onee-San graduated from college, she found a job pretty quickly, but she was required to do a chem lab for the teacher she was taking over for since he was retiring, I guess he wanted to make sure she was competent enough to teach high school kids."

"I'm warning you Nina." Natsuki said gritting her teeth.

"Well when Onee-San was doing the experiment the professor told her to do, and I don't know the whole story, because she still refuses to give us the details, but from what I understand, she mixed the wrong chemicals on accident and it blew up in her face, literally. She came home that day, and she didn't have any eyebrows left." Nina said trying to hold in her laughter but she failed.

Shizuru was trying to be sympathetic towards Natsuki who was sending death glares at her sister and was sporting a very cute yet embarrassed blush on her cheeks, but the brunette couldn't help but laugh a little bit behind her hand.

"Is that true Natsuki?" Shizuru said resting her hand on top of the blunette's.

"It wasn't my fault, that bastard of a teacher had everything unorganized, he even had the chemicals labeled wrong, I was lucky he didn't kill me."

"Yeah, you're right Onee-san, I'm sorry." Nina said controlling her laughter more. "It was just funny is all."

"Yeah, whatever." The blunette mumbled still blushing, but for another reason entirely. Shizuru still had her hand over Natsuki's in a comforting manner and was gently rubbing it with her thumb.

'_That feels really good.'_ Natsuki thought looking up at Shizuru to see her smiling at her.

Natsuki smiled back, they both completely forgot about Nina standing there, who was just smirking at the two of them.

Clearing her thought, she snapped them both out of their little trance. "So do you two know what you're going to order or should I come back?"

"Ara, sorry Nina-Chan, I'll have tofu salad, with the dressing on the side please." Shizuru said handing Nina her menu.

"And I'll just have my usual." Natsuki said handing her sister her menu.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while." Nina said and walked back into the kitchen.

"So now that you know what I do for a living and even got to hear an embarrassing story on my part. What do you do?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, just like my Natsuki I am also a teacher." Shizuru said smiling and taking a sip of her tea.

"Really, what do you teach?" Natsuki asked giving the brunette her full attention again.

"I teach Introduction to Business and management at Fuuka University."

Natsuki looked at her date in amazement "That's really impressive, what made you decide to choose that field?"

"Ara, I grew up in a big business family, and instead of following them into the company, I decided I wanted to teach people about business instead." Shizuru said looking out the window smiling as beautifully as she had been.

Natsuki reached up and held Shizuru's hand in her own. Shizuru looked back at Natsuki and she saw the blunette smiling at her and Shizuru felt her face flush a little bit from this action.

"So is there anything else Natsuki would like to know?"

"Hmm…" Natsuki thought for a moment. "What's your favorite color?" Natsuki asked laughing a little bit. Shizuru joined in on the laughter and answered Natsuki's question.

"I would have to say purple, more specifically Lavender. What about Natsuki?"

"Blue is definitely my favorite color." Natsuki said nodding her head.

Before either one had the chance to ask any more questions Nina was back with their food in her hands and gave each of them their respective dishes.

"Here's your guys' food, sorry it was a little late, we're training a new chef today and he's still learning." Nina said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ara, it's okay Nina- Chan, we weren't waiting that long." Shizuru said with a reassuring smile. Nina smiled back.

"Thank you Shizuru- San, you really could be a good influence on my grouchy Onee-chan." Nina said hitting Natsuki's arm lightly.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Natsuki said with a slight glare towards her sister.

"Uh huh, anyway Mai said when you're done to sit tight because she wants to meet Shizuru too, she would have come out, but she has a lot of paperwork to do in the back."

"No problem with me. You don't mind, do you Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Not at all, I would love to meet Natsuki and Nina's friend. Shizuru smiled.

"Okay, I'll let her know, enjoy your meal" Nina said and she walked back into the kitchen.

The two sat and ate their lunch and enjoying each other's company and just asking each other questions and getting to know each other more. Natsuki learned that Shizuru is an only child, but she did have a cousin that she considered to be her little sister. Natsuki also learned that the brunette had a slight obsession with tea, and that she drank tea with just about every meal. The one thing that Natsuki learned about Shizuru is something that she would have never guessed was true, is that the brunette liked reading Manga, and that her favorites were Yuri manga's.

Shizuru was also able to learn a lot of interesting things about Natsuki, like the brunettes love for dogs, and that she likes to play video games and ride her bike as much as she can. Natsuki also had a little food obsession herself, which Shizuru thought was a very unhealthy which was Mayo, but that was just one more thing that made Natsuki, Natsuki and the brunette liked that about her. One thing that Shizuru found out that peaked her interest was that Natsuki liked to collect Lingerie. The brunette made a mental note of that for later when she saw a busty red head coming their way.

"Hi you must be Fujino- San; I'm Tokiha Mai, Natsuki's best friend. It's so nice to meet you." Mai said introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you too Tokiha-San." Shizuru said to the cheerful redhead. "Please, you can call me Shizuru."

"Okay, only if you call me Mai as well." Mai said smiling. "I hope you enjoyed your meal today."

"Ara, it was delicious, thank you very much for making it for us."

"No problem at all. I hope Natsuki was on her best behavior too?" Mai teased when she noticed that Natsuki was looking at Shizuru with a little blush on her face, hoping to get her to snap out of it.

"Wha- Hey I'm always on my best behavior!" Natsuki exclaimed glaring at Mai.

Mai laughed at this sudden outburst "I was just teasing you Natsuki, you looked preoccupied so I thought I'd snap you of it a little."

"Whatever." Natsuki mumbled, folding her arms across her chest and looked out the window.

Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at the banter between Natsuki and Mai, and decided she should help out her date. "Ara Mai-san, Natsuki has been a perfect date today."

Natsuki couldn't help but blush at this comment from Shizuru.

"I guess you're off the hook for now Natsuki." Mai said laughing. "I'd better get back to the kitchen now; it was nice meeting you Shizuru-san. Make sure Natsuki brings you by our place sometime so we can all hang out together.

"It was nice meeting you too. I'll make sure she does." Shizuru said smiling at Natsuki.

Natsuki's face flushed, she wasn't sure how to react to her date and her best friend ganging up on her like that, but she let it go for now.

"See you later Natsuki." Mai said walking back into the kitchen.

"I like your friend Natsuki, she's very animated." Shizuru said smiling at the blunette.

"Yeah that's one word to describe her." Natsuki said chuckling a little bit. "So are you ready to get out of here?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, is Natsuki in a hurry to get me alone?" Shizuru asked a bit suggestively.

"What? No, of course not, I just figured we could go to the park or something, nothing like that!" Natsuki said blushing harder than she has all day.

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at Natsuki's reaction. _'I couldn't help myself, I love seeing My Natsuki blush like that, she's too cute.'_

"I'm sorry Natsuki, I couldn't help myself." Shizuru said.

"It's okay, I'll get used to your teasing eventually." Natsuki said. "So do you want to go anywhere else today?"

"I would love to spend more time with Natsuki today, but unfortunately I can't, my cousin is coming over later on today, to check up on me, since she found out about my hospital adventure." Shizuru said with a sad tone in her voice.

"That's okay; we can see each other again another time. Maybe I can go up to the university and have lunch with you sometime during the week when you're not too busy?" The blunette suggested.

"I would love to have lunch with you again during the week." Shizuru said smiling brightly.

Natsuki smiled back. "Let's get you home then, so you're cousin doesn't worry about you more than she already is."

The ride back to Shizuru's apartment was very comfortable; Shizuru had her arms around Natsuki's waist, not as tight as before, but still tight enough in case the blunette made one of her very sharp turns. She had her head rested on Natsuki's back, she did wish she wasn't wearing a helmet so she could feel more of the driver, but she was happy nonetheless. Shizuru really did enjoy being able to hold on to Natsuki like this. _'I hope I can be able to hold her when we're not on the bike as well.' _Shizuru thought blushing.

Natsuki was also enjoying the ride, she normally didn't like people touching her, but with Shizuru it felt nice, and she didn't want to ride to end, but if luck was on her side, then she would have another chance to have Shizuru on her bike again, or to even hold the brunette herself. Natsuki blushed thinking about being able to hold Shizuru in her arms.

Pulling into Shizuru's apartment complex, Natsuki parked her bike up front and took off her helmet, and turned around to help Shizuru's out of hers. After Shizuru's helmet was off, they both noticed just how close they were to each other. Natsuki's eye's widened when she saw that their faces were just inches apart from each other's.

'_She's so beautiful.'_ Natsuki thought staring into Shizuru's crimson red eyes, getting completely lost in them.

"So I was wondering if I could maybe give you a call later on, or you can text me when you're not too busy?" Natsuki managed say while blushing.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile with a little blush of her own. "Ara, I would like that very much. May I see Natsuki's phone?" Natsuki reached in to her pocket and pulled out her phone and handed it to Shizuru. She watched as Shizuru put her number into the phone, and she gave it to Natsuki.

"Now Natsuki can text or call me whenever she wants." Shizuru said smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind." Natsuki said, making Shizuru blush.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki started fiddling with her phone, not really sure what to do next._ 'She's very cute when she's nervous.' _ Shizuru said smiling, deciding she should help Natsuki along a little bit.

"Ara, Natsuki." Shizuru said waiting for the blunette to look up. As soon as Natsuki did, Shizuru wasted no time is leaning in and giving Natsuki a small kiss on the lips. Pulling away slightly, she looked up to see Natsuki's open and she smiled at the brunette. Natsuki having more courage than before, she leaned back in and kissed Shizuru.

The brunette was shocked that Natsuki kissed her back, but she was very happy she did so. Giving the blunette more courage, she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, pulling her in more. Taking the invitation, Natsuki rested her hands on Shizuru's waist, and continued the kiss. Before she could make it deeper, she heard a phone go off. They pulled away, and they both checked their phones, Shizuru sighed when she noticed that it was her phone that interrupted their moment.

"Ara, I'm sorry Natsuki, my cousin just sent me a message saying she's on her way." Shizuru said looking disappointed.

Natsuki cleared her throat and held the brunette's hand. "It's okay really, I don't mind. We can always continue this next time if you want." She said her face still red from the kiss.

They both smiled and Shizuru got off the bike so Natsuki could put the spare helmet in its compartment. They said their good byes, and Shizuru made her way up the stairs to her apartment. Looking down from the stairs, she waved to Natsuki and went inside just as Natsuki was leaving the parking lot. Both of them still mesmerized by the kiss and thinking about the next time they see each other again.

**A/N: The kiss kinda sucked I know, but I was in a hurry to finish and post this before I went to work. I hope you all enjoyed this, Please Review, I would love to know what you guys thought. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Taking the Plunge

Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm Baaack, I hope you guys missed me, because I missed you all very much! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this, I hate working and going to school, I have no time hardly to do anything else. This chapter is pretty short and I apologize, I just wanted to give you guys something to read. I hope I can make the next chapter longer for you guys. **

**I also want to thank everyone who is still reading this one, and for everyone who has sent me reviews and pm's about this fic, it really helped me a lot to know that you guys like my story. Well enough of the mushy stuff, here's chapter 5! **

Shizuru walked into her apartment and walked into her bedroom to change into her pajamas before Erstin came over to talk to her. After she was changed into favorite pair of lavender pajama pants, which were light purple with little snakes on them and a dark purple tank top, the brunette went into her kitchen to make some tea, she knew that her lovingly nosey cousin would be there shortly. Coincidently as soon as Shizuru put the kettle on her stove, she heard three firm knocks at her door.

Bracing herself for what was to come; Shizuru opened her door and greeted her cousin.

"Hello cousin" Shizuru said with her usual cheerful smile as she let the blonde into her apartment.

Erstin smiled back at her cousin. "So onee-chan, are you going to enlighten me on your date tonight, or is it going to be just a thought for you alone?" Erstin said teasing her cousin a bit. She really did want to know how Shizuru's date went with the girl who seems to have stolen her dear cousin's heart.

"Ara, I would love to tell you about my date with Natsuki, I was making some tea, would you like a cup?"

"You should know I'd never pass on tea that you make onee-chan." Erstin said following Shizuru into the kitchen. Erstin sat down at the island while Shizuru pours them both a cup.

"So, what did you two do on your date?" Erstin asked, she was starting to get a bit antsy, and Shizuru could tell which made her laugh a bit.

"It was lovely Erstin; Natsuki was a perfect gentleman through the whole thing. We went to her best friend's restaurant, I got to meet all of her friends, and they were quite an interesting group of people, I like them a lot. We also talked about ourselves a little bit. I learned that My Natsuki is a Chemistry teacher."

"_Your _Natsuki?" Erstin asked smiling at her cousin.

"What was that Erstin?

"You just called her _your_ Natsuki?" Erstin said grinning.

Shizuru felt her face grow a little hotter as a tint of pink surfaced on her cheeks. "Ara, I suppose I did. Look at the time, don't you think it's about time to be turning it for the night cousin." Shizuru said turning to put her tea cup in the sink.

"Oh no dear cousin, I would like to know what else happened on your date, to make you claim this Natsuki as yours all of a sudden. Did anything else happen on your date?" Erstin wasn't going to let her cousin get out of this one so easily, she was having too much fun.

"Erstin Ikezu, why must you tease your onee-chan so much?" Shizuru looking hurt. Erstin however, wasn't falling for that old trick.

"I'm not buying it Shizuru, tell me what happened? Something happened right?"

Sighing inwardly, Shizuru nodded her head to her cousins' question. "Hai, when Natsuki dropped me off, we sat on her motorcycle and I gave her my phone number so she could contact me for our next date, and she was so nervous it was cute, and the next thing I know, we're kissing." The brunette could tell that she was blushing a little, but it didn't matter to her at the moment. "It was amazing; the way Natsuki's lips moved against mine, I have never felt anything like that before, it just felt right." Shizuru couldn't help but smile as she thought about her time with the blunette.

"It sounds like to me that my Onee-chan has fallen in love." Erstin said teasingly.

Shizuru just smiled back at her cousin. _'Am I falling in love? I can't be, it's still too soon for that.." _ Shizuru thought to herself.

They stayed up and talked for another hour or so while they finished the tea that Shizuru had made. Before they knew it, it was past 11 p.m. Shizuru had classes in the morning and Erstin had her classes she had to attend. They said their proper goodbyes, and Erstin went back to her dorm.

The brunette walked into her bedroom and climbed into bed and just stared at the ceiling until she noticed her phone buzzing on her nightstand. Shizuru inwardly sighed, thinking it was Erstin saying she was home, the brunette was surprised to see Natsuki's name on her screen. Quickly grabbing her phone, she unlocked her phone and look at the message her Natsuki sent her.

'_Hello Shizuru_

_I just wanted to say that I had a really good time tonight, and I hope we can hang out again soon… _

_Sleep well.'_

_Natsuki._

Shizuru smiled into her pillow and responded back to Natsuki's text.

"_Ara, Natsuki misses me so much that she wants another make out session so soon? _

It didn't take too long for her to receive her answer from Natsuki. If she couldn't see her Natsuki's blush in person, the next best thing was through the phone.

'_That's not it at all; I really like spending time with you! The kiss was very nice and I wouldn't mind doing that again, but I do like hanging out with you too!'_

This time was Shizuru's turn to blush a little bit, she never expected Natsuki to so honest about their kiss this soon. It was very nice to know that Natsuki enjoyed it as much as she did.

' _I would love to spend more time with you as well My Natsuki; I hope I get to see you again soon. _

_Sweet dreams.'_

Shizuru placed her phone back on the night stand and closed her eyes for sleep to succumb her and hopefully many pleasant dreams about her favorite blunette.


End file.
